Strategy
by animeangel876
Summary: Temari leaves Suna for Shikamaru unexpected.But the peace doesn't last.Jealous exgirlfriend Ino barges into Shikamaru's life claiming she's pregnant by him.He now has a choice abide by his clan's traditions and wed Ino or stay with the woman he loves.


Okies another story from moi, it's both Shikamaru x Temari and Shikamaru x Ino but mainly ShikaTem at the moment, if you notice any mistakes then I'm really sorry. I've had this on my computer for a while now and Emily AKA FooFooCudlyPoops goes over them but she must be busy because I haven't heard from her in a while. (Where are you Em?!)

Just so you know, Temari is 21 and Shikamaru is 18.

Disclaimer: I don't own…any seriously.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today I finally left Suna for him; I can't believe what I've done. It's so weird not seeing sand everywhere. I love him so much but somehow it feels so wrong leaving my brothers for him and I highly doubt Kankuro will ever welcome him with open arms. It's almost daybreak and hopefully he's kept to his promise and will meet me at the entrance gates._

Temari sighed closing her journal; hopefully this was the right decision. Her heart said yes while her head said no. It felt so wrong leaving Gaara on Kankuro abruptly like that. Loving Gaara took time and patience, which Kankuro certainly didn't have; She felt being the eldest of her siblings meant Gaara was her responsibility. She felt bad. She could only hope that her brothers would forgive for leaving this like.

'Remember Temari, this is the only way' Temari thought, 'Gaara being Kazekage means he'll never allow you to be reinstated to Konoha as a Leaf shinobi'

Taking another deep sigh Temari stood up.

"This is the only way, don't you forget that" Temari reminded to herself.

Looking around at the forest that surrounded Konoha, she didn't think she'd ever be able to get used to such bright colours. The only colours usually saw were different shades of beige and brown alternating between the different coloured sand that usually filled her life but were now gone.

Just like Gaara and Kankuro…

"No!" Temari yelled out to the nothingness. Her brothers weren't gone for good. She'd visit and they'd visit her…right…?

"But it won't be the same as everyday…"

She couldn't kid herself anymore. She wouldn't deny that the fault was entirely hers. And she couldn't say no to the tears running down her face.

"Hey, what's the matter troublesome woman?"

Looking up Temari saw her soul mate Shikamaru just standing there hesitantly in a tree. Some part of her knew that Shikamaru would never be shown her sensitive side.

"What are you doing here?" Temari cried out.

"Well, since you didn't turn up at the gates like we agreed, I started to worry a little about you" Shikamaru murmured jumping down from the tree.

"Why worry? You should have known that I would have been fine"

"I was worried you had lost track of time…or worse had second thoughts about coming here" Shikamaru mumbled kicking a small branch on the floor awkwardly. "So what's the matter?" he murmured embracing Temari forcing her head to rest against his chest. "I won't laugh or anything like that, you can tell me if you wish."

"No I-I don't want to talk about it right now" Temari stammered, "If you don't mind"

"Whatever, it's a pain anyway" Shikamaru replied grinning burying himself into the blonde's free hair.

"Don't you ever stop complaining Mr Cry-baby?" She replied pushing her forehead into the crook of his neck.

There was no way on earth that the fan wielder was going to let the Nara boy see her cry ever. Period. But at 18 he could hardly be called a boy anymore.

"Won't you ever let that go? Wouldn't you cry if someone you cared for suddenly got hurt and almost died?" Shikamaru argued kissing her on the top of the head sweetly.

"No when Kankuro almost died from being poisoned back three years ago I didn't cry at all or when Gaara was kidnapped by Akatsuki." Temari replied playing with her hair, it felt so weird being down but she had no time to put it up when she had she leave early in the morning.

"Okay, my bad but I suppose this is Sabaku no Temari I am talking about. The scary tough lady" Shikamaru joked kissing her on the head again.

"I'll let you off for calling me a lady. But why do you insist on giving me butterfly kisses all the time?" Temari asked playfully tugging at the elastic band holding Shikamaru's hair in place.

"Don't you dar-"

Too late.

She let his hair down.

Temari tried to hide a cute giggle as she pulled her hair up into a simple ponytail. She had always tried different styles but her classic four bunches were her trademark.

"Wow…"

"What's 'wow'?" Temari asked pushing her heavy fan into Shikamaru's arms.

"I've never seen you with your hair up with like before" Shikamaru admitted blushing, "but you look so much better with your hair down, it kinda makes your eyes sparkle…"

"Tch, stop being so soppy will you?" Temari snapped, "So you're finally a Jounin aren't you?"

"Yeah…I've been one for almost two years now"

"Really? What was the motivation all of a sudden?" Temari asked grasping Shikamaru's hand into her smaller one.

"After…after Asuma died then I guess I finally realized I could die any day now…and…I don't think you really want to hear me babble about a load of nonsense do you?" Shikamaru smiled glad that she was gripping his hand.

Squeezing her hand slightly Temari rested her head on Shikamaru's shoulder letting him know she was here for him.

"Why don't we get a bite to eat for breakfast? I bet you're hungry from your long journey here"

"Yeah a little. Did you ever give up that filthy habit of smoking by the way?" Temari asked looking at the shadow user.

"Yeah…about that…I am trying I really am but it's difficult" Shikamaru murmured gripping the fan so it was more comfortable resting on his free shoulder.

"Temari?"

"Hmm?"

"What's a butterfly kiss?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

What do you think? Temari was way OoC I know but it's kinda hard to portray her character in the way necessary for this chapter. R&R and tell me what you think of this story so far.

Kryssie xx


End file.
